jazonforumfandomcom-20200213-history
Create-a-Gang/Civilian Life Timeline
The following is a timeline of the events that happened in the Create-a-Gang (2007) 'and the Civilian Life (2008). 1920's * 1930's *'1937: Carson Newandyke is born in San Andreas. *'1939:' Carmine Franzese is born in LC. 1940's *'1947:' Vistro Stravinsky is born in Russia. *'1948:' Sin Won Shao is born in China. *'1949:' Allan Roger Pennant, Sr., is born in London. 1950's *'1950:' Michael Locati is born in Liberty City; Charles Levin is born in LC; Walter Morse is born in San Andreas. *'1952:' Zhang Liao Shao is born in China; Anthony Graziano is born in LC. *'1953:' Ryu Ishida is born in Japan. *'1954:' Kasumi Ishida is born in Japan. *'1955:' Sun Tai Shao is born in China; Daisuke Ishida is born in Japan. *'1956:' Joseph Haven is born in LC; John Cutolo is born in LC. *'1957:' Michi Ishida is born in Japan. *'1959:' Brooks Marcello is born in San Andreas. 1960's *'1962:' Richard Hayes is born in LC. *'1964:' Maurice Goldberg is born in Liberty City. *'1965:' Henry Vella is born in Italy; Robert McBride is born in San Fierro. *'1967:' Giovanni Franzese is born in LC. *'1968:' Ivan Kurivov is born in Russia; Ben Kinderson is born in Los Santos; James Royce is born in Liberty City; Nicholas Nolan is born in San Andreas. *'1969:' Jake Palmer is born in Liberty City. 1970's *'1970:' Owyn Cristophe is born in Liberty City. *'1972:' Mathilda Gerle is born in Germany. *'1973:' Francis Espinosa is born in LC; Vincent Gabriel is born in San Fierro; "McGee" is born in Vice City. *'1974:' Carlos Padilas is born in LC; Theron Himmelstaffe is born in Liberty City; Derek Krane is born in Liberty City; Emma Taylor is born in San Andreas; Casey Buckingham is born in San Andreas. *'1975:' Dan Glide is born in LC; Morris Dinnegan and Connor HammerMill are born in Ireland; Keith Morris is born in San Andreas. *'1976:' Nicholas Stone is born in LC; Naomi Blaine is born in Liberty City; Clyde Parker-Dillon is born in San Andreas; Johnny Taylor is born in San Andreas. *'1977:' Gomez Rodriguez is born in Mexico; James Caldera is born in San Fierro; Erin Snow is born in Liberty City; Luke Phrosfer is born in Berlin. *'1978:' Linus Price is born in LC; Matthew Levin is born in LC; Juan Ramirez is born in LC;Trey Washington is born in Los Santos. *'1979:' Kyle McGuffin is born in Ireland; Haru Ishida is born in LC; Ryan Gillespie is born in Glasgow; Bianca Lee McManus is born in San Andreas; Samuel Davis is born in San Andreas; Joanna Sorenstaam is born in Flint County; Gene Degranger is born in Carcer City; Jordan Marshall is born in Los Santos. 1980's *'1980:' Andrew, Allan, and Henry Pennant are born in London; Sakura Ishida is born in LC; Rodney Conley is born in LC; Eddie Bell is born in Liberty City; Michael Cai is born in Thailand; Marjorie is born in San Fierro. *'1981:' Gerard Francoi is born in San Andreas; Lucius T'ambo is born in San Andreas. *'1982:' Warren Burns is born in Liberty City; Chris Alberts is born in Los Santos. *'1984:' Eduardo Castillo is born in Los Santos. 1990's 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005